


They’re cute when they’re asleep

by wordscorrupt



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Steve stumbles onto his sleeping husband and baby after returning home from a long misson.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 315





	They’re cute when they’re asleep

It was late at night, nearing midnight when Steve arrived back at the tower with Clint and Natasha in tow. The mission had been relatively easy, taking only a few days time but with the accomplishment of taking down another Hydra base. In his mind, there was no other better way to let out some steam other than punching a few dozen Hydra agents in the face, but now it was time to get back to his family.

Steve rode in the elevator, stopping momentarily for Clint and Natasha to get off on their individual floors, bidding them each a goodbye with a lazy wave.

“Welcome back home, Captain Rogers.” Friday’s welcoming voice greeted as the elevator reached the penthouse level.

“Thanks, Fri.” Steve waited for the double doors to open and he dragged his feet off the elevator. Toeing his boots off by the elevator, he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and fall into bed next to his husband, where surely the man would snuggle up next to him. However, he stopped midway down the hallway as he noticed the faint glow of the television screen coming from the living room.

Curiosity peaking, he backtracked and walked into the living room, footsteps light as to not cause any noise. Tony should have been asleep by now. Usually when Steve was off on a mission and Tony had to handle their son for a few days by himself, the man was completely wiped out of all energy by dinner time.

He glanced into the living room, lips curling upward as he saw the back of Tony’s head resting against the back of the couch. He must have been sound asleep because otherwise, he would have heard Steve arrived.

Steve tiptoed further in, approaching Tony from behind, where he gently buried his fingers into the soft curls. Only then when he was close enough did he see the sleeping little bundle held protectively in his husband’s arms. Their two-year-old son, Peter, was curled up on his dad’s chest, head tucked underneath the man’s chin, letting out soft, almost purr-like snores.

It was a sight to behold if anything was to be said about the ridiculous grin across Steve’s face. He walked to the other side of the couch, grabbing another blanket from the end and used it to tuck his two favorite people in the world in. When that was done, he leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to each one’s forehead.

“Friday, take a picture of this and set it as the wallpaper on my phone.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“They’re so cute when they are asleep, aren’t they Fri?” Steve murmured.

There was a hint of amusement shining through the AI’s voice with her response, “Certainly, Captain.”


End file.
